Picture Perfect & a Chocolate Cake
by RR-Forever
Summary: Sam 'accidentally' discovers the real reason behind Carly's obsession with photo's. Well, she can't just let this opportunity pass her by. Maybe, in the end, she'll even get what she's desired for so long. Game on!
1. Chapter 1

Another word challenge story. The words my friend gave me were a picture, a chocolate cake and negotiation.  
It took me waaay to long to finish this story.  
This will be 6 chapters long. I just have to finish the last one.

If you find any mistakes, please, do tell me and I'll try to fix them.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

**a Chocolate Cake**

Snap. The sound of a picture being taken sounded through the room. Snap, another one. Snap, snap. This went on for several minutes. The pictures all showed the same. A blond girl. She was asleep and slightly snoring. This on itself wasn't very strange of course. What made it strange was the fact that she had fallen asleep while eating soup. Her spoon was still floating in mid-air while her mouth was wide open. To make it even weirder, this girl we're talking about is the food loving Sam Puckett. She lived for food, especially ham, and now she had simply fallen asleep while eating. Therefore it shouldn't surprise you that when Sam's best friend, Carly Shay entered her apartment and saw Sam sleeping while sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of soup, she just had to take a few pictures. She would have filmed it, but her brother Spencer had turned the movie camera into a squirrel. So, she had quickly grabbed her photo camera and made several pictures of sleeping Sam, then she quietly sneaked upstairs to her room and let Sam sleep.

Sam woke up ten minutes later. She noticed no one was around and grabbed some bacon from the fridge. 'I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind it if I borrowed some money from her to buy a smoothie. I'll even bring one for her.' She mumbled, put Carly's money in her pocket and left to get a smoothie, her soup forgotten. Meanwhile Carly had transferred the pictures on her computer and printed most of them. She grabbed a box from the bottom of her closet and put it on her bed. The box contained five large books. They were numbered 1-5 and with _Carly &amp; Sam_ written on the cover with black ballpoint. She pulled number 5 out of the box and placed it on her lap. She carefully opened it. She looked at a few pages. They were covered with pictures of her best friend. Now and then she would be in the picture as well, but mostly Sam was in them. Some pictures were blurry, others showed only a part of Sam such as a feet or Sam's left index finger. Not that it mattered of course. Carly loved every part of Sam. She'd never tell, but Carly Shay was deeply in love with Sam Puckett.

She couldn't remember when she had started falling for Sam, but by the time she had realised it she had already fallen too deep. In order to control these new feelings she'd started taking pictures. She'd take a picture of Sam's half eaten spaghetti taco or the ballpoint Sam had used to draw with during maths. She was very proud of her "collection". It had taken quite some time to fill four books with photos. Her fifth book was almost full. There were still a few pages left. At first she would take two à three pictures in a week, but as the years went by she got more and more trouble controlling her feelings. Within a year she'd begun taking pictures of Sam herself. Another year later she had bought her own photo camera and always carried it with her. Even in bed 'cause she never knew when Sam would visit her in the middle of the night and crawl in bed with her. The few times that had happened she had left her camera downstairs and she didn't want that to happen again. After all, those were the best pictures. Sam in the same bed with her. It couldn't possibly become any better than that. Unfortunately, Sam hadn't stayed over for quite some time now. So Carly hadn't been able to take that picture yet. However, Carly was determined to get that picture. It would be the ultimate picture. It would complete her "collection". Well, the almost ultimate picture. On the real ultimate picture Sam would kiss Carly, but it was very unlikely that would ever happen.

Of course, Sam didn't know anything about her "collection" and Carly wanted to keep it that way. If Sam ever found out she'd be doomed. Every now and then Sam would ask her why she kept carrying her camera with her, but she would say it was her new hobby. Sam always believed her. Some people might consider Carly's behaviour weird or creepy. Some would even say she was a stalker. Personally, Carly considered herself just a normal teenager who happened to be in love their best friend and with an unusual way of dealing with it.

Carly looked at a picture of Sam. She was grinning widely in to the camera, her eyes glittering with mischief. She remembered the day she had taken this picture.

_Flashback:_  
_It was a cold rainy day in September. She, Sam and Freddie were working on the upcoming show for iCarly. Well, actually she and Freddie had been trying to come up with some good ideas while Sam had been eating anything she could get her hands on. After a few hours Freddie offered to get them something to drink and went downstairs. The moment the lift closed Sam turned to Carly and told her about her brilliant plan to prank Freddie. The plan was very simple. Just an classic old joke. Place a bucket on top of the door. Only this time the bucket wasn't filled with water, but with smashed tomatoes and rice. Once the trap was set she grinned widely at Carly_. _That's when she took the picture. A few minutes later Freddie came back with their drinks. He opened the door and the bucket fell, its content drenching over his head and clothes. Sam was gasping for breath and clutching her stomach with laughter. Carly had to suppress a smile herself. Freddie didn't find it that amusing and went home to take a shower. _

Carly smiled at the thought. She never tried to stop Sam's pranking when Freddie wasn't around. She liked them because whenever Sam planned another prank she would get this adorable frown which Carly just couldn't resist. She loved it. She gave the picture one last glance and skipped to an empty page. She carefully picked up her newest pictures , selected the three best and placed them in the book. 'Sam is so cute when she's sleeping.' She thought dreamily. The sound of a door slamming shut startled her from her thoughts.

'Carls? You here? I've got you a smoothie!' Sam yelled and Carly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She started to panic. 'Oh no! I have to hide everything before Sam sees it!' She quickly gathered her stuff and hid everything in her closet. Just as she was about to close her it the door flew open and in the doorway stood Sam. Carly shrieked and slammed the closet shut. Trying to look relaxed she leaned against her closet.  
'Hey Sam, didn't hear you coming.' She lied.  
A smirk made its way on Sam's face. 'I think you did hear me. You've never been a good liar. So, tell me Carls, what were you hiding in there?' She said while slowly walking towards Carly.  
'Nothing!' She said, her voice raising.  
'What did you do? Have you finally done something bad? Oh, I'm so proud of you!'  
'Sam! No, it's nothing. Forget it. Why don't we go downstairs and get you some bacon?'  
'How tempting that may sound, you won't get rid of me that easily. Besides, I already ate all your bacon.'  
'Sam! Spencer needed it for supper.' She sighted. 'Alright, so what if we go get some chocolate cake by Galini's?' She tried.  
'Nah, I think I'd rather stay here and see what you're hiding in that closet of yours.' Sam said and started walking towards the closet.  
'I'll, uhm, I'll make one myself!' She said in panic.  
Sam stopped walking. 'Ah, now we're talking! Maybe I can wait exploring that closet. ' She took a minute to think it over. 'On one condition. I get to say what we're gonna do afterwards.'  
'Deal!' Carly said immediately. She grabbed Sam by her wrist and dragged her downstairs.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter will be coming in a few days.

Don't forget to review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They absolutely made my day :)

I wanted to post this earlier but I must admit I was trying to buy some time.  
Maybe I am kind of, sort of, a little bit stuck with the last chapter? I don't know how to finish it, but I'll figure it out.  
Suggestions or ideas are more than welcome. I'll see if I can work with them.

I don't really like this chapter. It's not very exciting, sorry :(  
To compensate this horrible chapter I promise I'l post another one tomorrow!

* * *

'I thought you'd brought me a smoothie?' Carly asked once they got in the kitchen.

'Oh, yeah, I got thirsty.' She replied sheepishly.  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
'Anyway, I thought you were gonna make me a chocolate cake? I could just go to your room, you know.' Sam smirked.  
'Yes I am! Have a little patience.'  
After a few minutes of complete silence, in which Carly was gathering the ingredients and Sam was sitting on the kitchen table watching Carly, she spoke: 'I'll find out, you know… Eventually.'  
'I know.' Carly replied with her back turned on Sam.  
'I just don't understand why you won't tell me. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything. I thought we promised no more secrets.'  
'Oh man, she sounds truly hurt. What am I gonna do? I can't possibly tell her. It would freak her out and then I'll have no best friend.' Carly thought. She turned around to face Sam. She looked defeated. Her arms were hanging limp beside her and her eyes were cast to the floor. Guilt washed over Carly.  
'Look, Sam.' She started. 'It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just… complicated.'  
Sam didn't look up but just remained still.  
'Sam, look at me. Please!' Carly begged. No reaction.  
Carly took a step closer to Sam and put her hands on both her shoulders. 'Please Sammy?'  
She rarely called Sam by that nickname. Only when she was either really excited or feeling extremely guilty. She knew Sam liked it when she called her that. Sam just had to forgive her now. Slowly Sam raised her head.  
'It's okay Carls. I was just overreacting. You have every right not to tell me.'  
'Thanks Sam. I really appreciate that.'  
'Yeah yeah, now where's that chocolate cake you'd make me?' She tried to change the subject.  
Carly chuckled. 'Alright I get it. Within an hour you'll have your chocolate cake.' She turned around to start mixing the ingredients. She heard Sam get up from the table and few seconds later the screams and yelling from the TV.  
'Aren't you gonna help me?'  
'Nah, I don't think I will. Shelby Marx is about to become champion again and I don't want to miss it. Besides, I think I'll leave you to it. See it as some sort of punishment.' She replied with a smirk and turned her attention back to the TV. Carly rolled her eyes.

About 15 minutes later, in which Sam had been randomly screaming at the TV (things like 'Yeah, kill her Shelby! Or 'She's a beast!') and Carly had mixed the ingredients, she noticed it had become awfully quiet on Sam's part. When she turned to look at Sam she almost fainted. Sam was gone! She was no longer sitting on the couch!  
'Sam!' She screamed.  
No reaction.  
Carly immediately dropped everything she was holding and sprinted up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room open and looked around.  
Nobody. It looked exactly the way she'd left it.  
'If she's not here, then were is she?' Carly thought confused.  
'Sam!' She screamed again.  
'What's up, cupcake?' A voice behind her said.  
Carly shrieked. 'Sam! Don't scare me like that!'  
'Sorry. What are you doing up here anyway?'  
'I was looking for you! You didn't reply when I called you so I assumed you had sneaked to my room.'  
'Carly, I can't believe you think I'd actually do that!' Sam said with fake hurt.  
Carly just raised an eyebrow.  
'Alright, that is something I would do, but I was just in the bathroom.'  
'Oh.' Carly felt pretty dumb at that moment. 'So, uhm, I'll just go back to the kitchen and finish the cake then.' She said awkwardly and walked away while Sam looked rather amused.  
'Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!' Carly thought.

The moment Carly left, Sam sneaked in her room and closed the door behind her. She just _had_ to know what Carly was hiding. Sure, she was her best friend and best friends don't pry in each other's life, but she was just too curious. Carly had never acted this way before, so skittish. Whatever it was, Sam just had to know.  
'Alright, let's see what you're hiding Carly Shay.' She whispered and opened the closet. She found the box and pulled it out. She saw the books thrown in the box.  
'Books? She's hiding books?'  
She settled down on the ground and grabbed a random book from the box.  
'Hmm, _ Sam &amp; Carly 3_. A photo book. That sounds interesting. Why won't she tell me she has made a photo book of us? It does explain her obsession with her camera, though.'  
Sam carefully opened the book. She was immediately overwhelmed with pictures of herself.  
'Whoa, that's a bit too much Mama.'  
She skipped through the pages. 'Carly doesn't seem to be on any of them. Weird.'  
She picked another book. _Sam &amp; Carly 1_.  
Again, this book contained a thousand pictures of Sam.  
'Carly sure makes some weird photos and… Hold on… Is that a picture… Of a fork? It sure looks like one.' She took a closer look and noticed there was a description underneath the picture.  
It said: _Fork Sam ate her birthday cake with._  
'Okay, that's kinda weird, and, are those, little hearts on the I's? I think I've seen enough.' She said and closed the book to choose the next one.  
'_Sam &amp; Carly 5_. Seems like this is the last one.'  
Just like the other ones, this one was full of pictures. Most of them contained Sam.  
'Luckily, she hasn't any more of those weird pictures like the fork pic.'  
She looked at a few pictures.  
Hey, those pictures must have been taken today when I was eating soup. She must have seen me and took some pictures of me when I was asleep. I can't believe she actually did that!' Sam said surprised.  
She was about to flip the page when she saw a small description underneath the picture.  
_'Sam fallen asleep while she was eating soup. She's soo cute!.' _She read out loud.

'Whoa, Carly must really like me. I'd almost think she has a bit more than friendship on her mind.' She said while skipping to the last page. 'Too bad Carly's as straight as a…' Sam trailed of because what she saw on the last page left her completely in shock . What she saw was a large drawing of two girls, a blond and a brunette, sitting on the couch. The brunette, supposedly Carly, was sitting on the blond girl's lap, Sam's lap. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. On the background were red and pink hearts and above the drawing was a tittle: _The Perfect Picture._  
Her heart took a big leap and she suddenly felt very light-headed.  
'Oh, maybe she does have more than friendship on her mind. Well, I can give her what she want… Me.' She said with a huge grin.  
I can have so much fun with this and by the end of the day I'll have Carly as my girl. A win-win situation. This is gonna be fantastic, but first I have to hide these books again.'

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to review

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, another chapter!  
Thank you for the wonderful comments!

I'm still stuck on the last chapter.  
So I won't update for another few days, simply so I can give myself some more time to write the ending.  
I'm terribly sorry

* * *

Carly was busy in the kitchen when suddenly Sam appeared next to her, bumping her shoulder against Carly's.  
'Looking good Carls.' Sam said as she dipped her finger in the batter and put it in her mouth.  
'Sam!' Carly said as she playfully hit Sam's hand. 'Don't eat it!'  
'But Carls, it tastes so good!' Sam whined.  
Carly smiled at her. 'Well thank you, but still, no more eating!'  
'Aw, but have you tried it? You should try it!' She dipped her finger in the batter again.  
'Come on, try it! Open your mouth!' Sam said as she waved her with batter covered finger in front of Carly's mouth.  
A blush started to appear on Carly's face. 'N-no thanks.'  
'Alright, your loss.' Sam shrugged as she ate the batter herself. Carly quickly looked away and concentrated on the batter again.  
Sam's finger aimed for the batter again, but Carly lightly slapped Sam's hand away. 'Stop it Sam!'  
Sam threw her hands up in the air and backed away. 'Alright, I get it. I'll just go check your fridge.'  
She walked to the fridge and started looking for something eatable. Within minutes she was back, standing next to Carly. In her right hand she was holding a piece of frozen pizza while her left hand was playing with Carly's hair, twisting it around her finger. After a few minutes Carly couldn't take it anymore and said: 'Uhm, Sam?'  
'Yeah?'  
'What are you doing?'  
'Eating pizza. What does it look like?' Sam replied.  
'No, I mean, what are you doing with my hair?'  
'Nothing.'  
'Sam you've been playing with it for the last ten minutes!'  
'Yeah, well, it's not my fault. You're the one that uses weird shampoo to make it irresistibly soft. It's just begging me to touch it.' Sam shrugged as she took a bite out of her pizza. Carly giggled at Sam's comment. 'Thank you, but will you please stop it. It's kinda distracting.'  
'Oh, is it? Can't Carly Shay stand it when I touch her soft, smooth hair?' Sam teased her and took a step closer to Carly so that she was almost pressed against Carly's back. She leaned forward so that her lips were almost touching Carly's ear and whispered: 'You want me to stop then?'  
A shiver ran down Carly's spine. She nodded and whispered weakly: 'Y-yeah?'  
Sam let her hand slide down her back. 'You sure about that?'  
Carly swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 'Yes, please, stop.'  
Before Carly could even blink Sam was gone and watching TV again as if nothing had happened. She immediately felt a cold chill creep up her spine. 'That was… weird.' Carly thought. 'Weird, but _so_ good.'  
She tried to concentrate on the batter again but she felt Sam's eyes burning on her, which made it very difficult. She added the last ingredients and poured it in the baking tin. She opened the oven and carefully placed the baking tin in the middle. She set the timer and went to the couch. She sat down next to Sam. Carly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Girly Cow. Much to Sam's dismay. 'Hey! I was watching that!'  
'Yeah and now we're watching this.' She replied.  
'Fine.' Sam grumbled. 'Then I'll go get some popcorn.'  
She jumped of the couch and walked to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets. She was a bit grumpy now that Carly had changed the programme. 'Humph, how dare she change the channel. Acting like she owns the place.' Sam thought. She finally found the popcorn and closed the cabinet. 'Okay, she actually _does _own the place, but still.' She heard Carly laughing from the living room. Sam put the popcorn in the microwave and set the timer on 2 minutes. While she was looking at the microwave, waiting for the corn to puff up, a mischievous look appeared on her face.  
'She messes with my programme, I mess with her head some more.'

She grabbed the bowl with popcorn from the microwave and walked to the couch. She plumped into the couch next to Carly. Not too close, there was just enough room for their hands to lay on the couch without touching each other. Sam absently started eating popcorn while in her mind she was thinking of a plan. First of all, she had to get Carly's attention. So, Sam slowly started moving her hand towards Carly's. She placed her hand very lightly on Carly's. Carly didn't seem to notice though. So, Sam started stroking the back of Carly's hand with her thumb. She turned her head to look at Carly and noticed that she seemed pretty tense. Her head was turned straight at the television and her eyes were focused on Girly Cow, never leaving the screen. She had a thoughtful expression as if she was trying to solve an extremely difficult math problem. Sam, of course, knew Carly was just trying to act nonchalant, as if she didn't care what Sam was doing. _  
_'Good, I have her attention. Time for the next step of my plan.' Sam thought.  
She continued to stroke Carly's hand for several more minutes until she decided to take her plan to the next step. She casually lay down on the couch with her head resting in Carly's lap, eyes focused on Carly's expression. She could see it was getting harder for Carly to act nonchalant. Carly's breathing became faster and Sam could see a little panic reflect in her eyes. Sam snuggled a bit closer to Carly. Her head now partly resting against Carly's stomach. Carly started to stir under Sam's presence.  
'Stay still Carls. I'm trying to get comfy.'  
'With me as your pillow?!'  
'Yep, you're very… pillowy.'  
'Nobody even uses that word.'  
'I do.'  
'Sure you do.' Carly replied. She suddenly seemed to realise their position as she tried to talk calmly. 'Anyway, could you please move a bit?'  
'Why? Something wrong?'  
'No it's just… I feel a bit… uncomfortable like this.'  
'Ahww, does little Carly feel a bit uncomfortable with big old Sam so close to her?' Sam teased her.  
'Sam , I'm serious!' Carly said frustrated.  
'Carls, chill. I'm just messing with you. If my presence makes you uncomfortable I'll move. Though, I don't understand the sudden change. I mean, we always sit like this and you never seemed to have a problem with it.' Sam mumbled the last part, just loud enough for Carly to hear.  
Hearing this made Carly think. 'She's right. We always sit like this and I've never had a problem with it before. Sam isn't questioning our friendship right?!'  
'Sam, that's not what I meant. I love having you around!' Carly panicked.  
'But? Still you don't want me getting close.'  
'I know, but it's just… complicated.'  
'Complicated, how?' Sam asked, already knowing the answer. She just hoped she could make Carly admit it.  
Carly let out an frustrating grow. 'You know, with you… and me….' She trailed off.  
'Gotta be a bit more specific Carls.' Sam said with a small grin.  
Carly took a deep breath. 'Get yourself together. You're just hanging out with your best friend. Don't be such a whine baby.'  
She suddenly smiled at Sam. 'You know what? You're right. I'm being silly. I mean, what's the big deal. You just stay were you are.' She said and lightly patted Sam's stomach.  
Sam grasped Carly's hand and held it still on her own stomach. She smiled back at Carly. 'I knew you'd come around.' She said and intertwined their fingers.  
Carly could only smile weakly while her cheeks coloured a light shade of red. 'Oh god, why did I say that?!' She thought.  
'Hmm, seems like I've got to try a little harder to push Carly over the edge.' Sam thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly had fun writing it （￣ー￣）

Don't forget to review!

Next update in a few days (2 or 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Once again I must thank you for your amazing reviews!  
They really made me feel better

I must admit I almost forgot to post a new chapter today!  
I tried to keep my mistakes to a minimum.  
Normally my friend reads and checks every new chapter before I post them but she hasn't read this one yet.

I also didn't write the ending yet. I tried to, but I wasn't in a very happy place.  
I know, I know, lame excuse.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

They continued to watch television in silence. The light of the screen was flashing in their eyes but neither was paying attention to it. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Carly was trying to find a way to get Sam at a safe distance while Sam was hoping to come up with a plan to get closer to Carly. Sam, being more experienced with plans, (you know when she wanted to skip detention or something) was the first to come up with something.  
'I'm holding her hand! It's like she practically begs me to make a move. Well, can't let her down, eh?' Sam thought.  
She carefully slipped her fingers from Carly's hand and took hold of the tips of her fingers. She brought her hand to her lips and placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. Carly's skin felt very soft and cool against her lips. Getting no reaction and having the need to feel her skin against her lips again she began placing feather light kisses on each of Carly's knuckles. She unknowingly closed her eyes, focusing only on the soft skin against her lips. The palm of Carly's hand started to get sweaty and she felt Carly pulling away very lightly.  
Sam knew her plan was working. She could imagine what Carly must look like right now. Cheeks red, head turned away and her free hand twisting her hair around her finger. She opened her eyes to look at Carly. Just as she imagined Carly had her head turned away and was nervously playing with a strand of hair.  
'She is so cute when she's all flustered' Sam thought as she was staring at Carly.  
She wanted Carly to look at her. So, in an attempt to get Carly to look at her she placed a hand on Carly's cheek and gently turned her head so that she was now facing Sam. However, her eyes refused to look at Sam and were looking straight ahead. Sam, on the other hand, desperately wanted Carly to look at her and wasn't going to let her get away with this. Her hand, which was still resting on Carly's cheek, was softly caressing her skin. She lifted herself off of Carly's lap and leaned on her elbows. She grabbed Carly's other hand, which was still nervously playing with a strand of hair. This immediately caused Carly to look at her. Unknowingly she started moving closer to Carly. It was as if some kind of force had taken over her and put her in a trance. She had absolutely no willpower whatsoever. She kept moving closer to Carly. So close, just a few inches separated them.

'Bieb, bieb, bieb!'  
They were both startled by the sound of the oven. Sam moved away to the other end of the couch as fast as she could. They both just sat there for a few minutes, feeling a bit awkward. Sam, wanting to break the tension building between them, scraped her throat and said: 'So… I think the cake's ready.'  
'Yeah.' Carly replied.  
'So? Shouldn't you be checking or something?' Sam said, clearly overcome the biggest shock.  
'What? Oh yeah, right.' Carly raised from the couch and shuffled to the kitchen.  
'Pfew, that was close. Gotta be more careful now.' Sam thought.  
She looked over to were Carly stood, her back was turned to her. She decided that, while Carly was busy, she might as well have some fun. She stood up and walked over to Carly, who was just placing the baking tin on the kitchen table.  
'Hey Cupcake.'  
'Whoa!'  
Carly, startled by Sam's sudden appearance, immediately dropped the baking tin. She tried to grab it in time before it would fall on the ground, but in her panic she had forgotten it was scorching. She burned her hand and screamed in pain.  
'Aaarg!'  
Sam rushed to her side and tried to calm her down, with very little success.  
'Carls relax, chill!' Sam said and grabbed Carly's burned hand.  
'Relax?! Sam! How can I relax when it feels as if my hand is on fire?!' Carly yelled at her.  
Sam just remained calm and pulled her over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and waited for the water to warm up a bit. She gently pulled Carly's hand under the lukewarm water. With one hand she made sure Carly couldn't pull away, while the other hand was rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'  
Carly let out a small giggle. 'Well, that worked out great.'  
'But hey, at least the cake isn't ruined.' Sam tried to cheer her up.  
At this Carly had to laugh. 'Is that all you ever think about? Food?'  
'What?! Of course not!' Sam said shocked .  
'Yeah, you do!' Carly argued. 'Name one thing that doesn't involve food.'  
'You.' Sam stated simply.  
Carly blinked a few times when suddenly a big smile appeared on her face.  
'Ahw, Sammy, that is probably the sweetest thing you've ever said. Considering that food is your one great love or something.'  
'Nah, it's true though.' Sam said and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Though, inside she was grinning like a fool, Carly had called her Sammy.  
Carly wasn't fooled by Sam's unfazed appearance. She flew Sam around her neck and hugged her tightly. Sam wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close to her body. They just stood there for several minutes, neither of them really willing to let go. It was until Sam realised why she came her in the first place when she loosened her grip a bit.  
She leaned in a bit more and whispered in Carly's ear what she had wanted to say from the beginning. 'You're beautiful, especially with your hair hanging loose.' She pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She felt Carly's whole body stiffen in her arms and grinned. She let go and took a step back to look at Carly. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Carly's face. Carly's eyes were wide open and staring into distance, she was blushing furiously and her mouth was slightly open.  
'W-what-t…' Carly managed to stutter.  
Sam just pretended she didn't hear her.  
'This cake looks delicious! Can I try? I'mma try it.' She said without waiting for an answer.  
She shook with the baking tin until the cake came out and grabbed a knife from the drawer. She cut a big slice of cake and brought it to her mouth. She opened her mouth as wide as possible and shoved the whole piece inside at once.  
Meanwhile Carly had gained some of her senses and vocal cords back.  
'Sam, why did you do that?'  
'Pfhat? Fecause f'im ungry.' Sam said with her mouth full.  
'No talking with your mouth full. I don't understand a word of what you just said.''  
'Oh forry.' Sam mumbled and started chewing rapidly.  
Carly waited patiently while Sam was trying her best to eat her cake and not look like a pig.  
She swallowed and said: 'I was saying I was hungry. So, I ate this delicious cake. It's soo good! Better than Galini's.'  
Carly smiled. 'Glad you like it, but that's not what I meant.'  
'Okay…If this is about me breaking Spencer's Pearpad, I'm sorry.'  
'What? You broke his Pearpad?!' Carly asked surprised and shocked at the same time.  
'Uhm, yeah, I dropped it in some gravy.'  
'What were you doing with his phone and gravy?'  
'Nothing you can prove!' Sam replied quickly.  
Carly rolled her eyes. 'Never mind, I don't even want to know.'  
She dropped the subject and turned to grab a slice of cake. It appeared as if Carly had forgotten all about Sam's action, but she had a slight frown on her face, so Sam knew it was still bothering her.  
Sooner or later she would come back on it and ask her again and when that would happen all Sam had to do was bluff.  
She was not to be disappointed because a few minutes later Carly spoke up.  
'Sam I want to know what's going on. You've been acting all weird today.'  
'What are you talking about? I'm fine.' Sam tried to shrug it off. Carly would have none of it though.  
'I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something. You have this look…'  
'Look? I don't have a "look".'  
'Yeah you do. You have this sparkle in your eyes and you're especiallytouchy feely today.'  
'Shit, she's getting on to something.' Sam thought.  
'You feeling alright Carls? You sound as if you're hallucinating.'  
'What? No! I'm feeling fine and I am most certainly not hallucinating! I know what you did. You kissed my cheek!' She exclaimed frustrated.  
Sam gasped. 'I did not!'  
'Sam don't act as if I'm crazy. You think I'm making this up, that I'm lying?' Carly said, getting annoyed by Sam acting all innocent and dumb.  
'I'm not saying you're lying. It's just, you know, sometimes, our desires get the best of us. We long for something so badly, our minds can be tricked in believing it actually happened.'  
'That's ridiculous Sam. Why would I long for you to kiss me?'  
'You tell me.' Sam said with a smirk. 'Perhaps you're secretly madly in love with me. I don't know.'  
Carly's cheeks turned red. 'Don't be silly. You're my best friend. That'd be weird.'  
'Well, if that's not the case…' She lunged herself at Carly and placed a hand on her forehead.  
'Sam, what are you…' Carly tried to interrupt her.  
'Wow, you're red-hot! No wonder you've been hallucinating.'  
'Sam, I wasn't…' Carly tried again, meanwhile trying to get Sam's hands off her. Unfortunately with no success because Sam just kept going, her hands touching every inch of Carly's face and arms. Of course, this led to Carly looking even more flustered, especially when Sam placed her hand on her chest, just above her breast.  
'Holy chiz! Carly your heart's beating like crazy! Alright , you gotta go to bed, immediately!'  
Before Carly had even time to react Sam had already hooked an arm under her legs and was now carrying Carly bridal styletoward the stairs.  
'Sam…' Carly whined as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck for support.  
'Shh Carls, it's alright**. **I'mma take care of you.'  
Sam climbed the stairs. Carly nuzzled her head in the crook of Sam's neck and, for the first time that day, she felt completely at ease this close to Sam.  
They reached her room and Sam placed Carly carefully in bed.  
As much as she would have liked to take care of Carly, even though she knew Carly wasn't really sick, she couldn't let herself do so. This wasn't part of her plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. Carly should put up a fight and try to resist every attempt of Sam to seduce her. That way Carly would eventually break and give in to her desires.  
The way it looked now , Carly was just loving the attention she got and Sam could see her plan slowly tumbling down.  
No, things didn't go as planned. Not at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Don't forget to review :)

New chapter will be up in a few days!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter!  
Thank you for the reviews!

I actually did not intend to write this, but my friend demanded another one before I would finished this story.  
I'm not very happy how this turned out, but oh well, shit happens I guess.

I finally came up with some sort of ending. I just have to write it down, yaaay.

Well, enough nonsense, on with the story

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**  
She had to come up with something quickly, but before she even had the time to think Carly called her.  
'Sam... Sam, come here please.' She whined.  
Apparently, Carly had decided to take some profit of the situation. If Sam considered it necessary to treat her like a sick child, she might as well pretend she actually was.  
Sam walked to the left side of the bed. 'What's wrong Cupcake?'  
'I'm cold.'  
'Okay… So, why don't you just lay down under the covers?' Sam asked confused.  
'No I don't want to. Warm me up, please?' Carly said with her sweetest voice and opened her arms.  
Sam thought about this for a moment before she sighted and crawled on the bed to lay next to Carly.  
'You're too far away. That's not helping.' Carly complained.  
She moved closer to Sam and snuggled against her. One arm draped across Sam's waist and her head resting on her shoulder.  
'Mm, this is nice.' Carly mumbled with her eyes closed.  
Even though Sam didn't want to admit it, it did feel very nice to lay like this. In fact, she was way too comfortable and Carly seemed to be half asleep already. It was time for some drastic steps.  
Sam took some time to think about it until her eyes fell on Carly's closet.  
'Perfect!'

'Hey Carly, you better change in to something more comfortable if you're gonna sleep. I'll get your PJ's.' She said as she wiggled herself free from Carly's grip.  
'Hmm.' Came Carly's sleepy reply.  
'So, where are they?' Sam asked, standing in front of Carly's closet. Of course she knew Carly always kept her PJ's on the bottom of the closet.  
'Closet…bottom…' Carly mumbled.  
'Thanks.' Sam replied and opened the closet. She waited several seconds for Carly to realize her mistake.  
Suddenly Carly's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed.  
'Wait!' She yelled.  
'What?' Sam asked innocently.  
'I'm, uhm, I'm feeling much better. You don't have to grab my PJ's.'  
'No, I've got this.' Sam said. She kneeled down so she could reach the bottom of the closet easier.  
Within a second Carly stood next to her and pushed her away. She lost her balance and fell on her back.  
'What was that for?!'  
'I tripped and accidentally bumped into you.' Carly said, trying to look innocent but failing miserably.  
'Sure you did.' Sam said as she scrambled back on her feet.  
She walked over to Carly's bed and grabbed one of the pillows. She aimed at Carly and threw the pillow at her head.  
'Ouch!' Carly yelped. She turned around to look at Sam who was looking at the ceiling as if it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen.  
Carly looked down and saw the pillow laying at her feet. She looked back up at Sam who was looking her straight in the eye and grinning.  
'Did you just hit me with a pillow?' She asked, daring Sam to say yes.  
'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'  
Carly bend down to grab the pillow and looked at Sam with a grin. 'Oh, you're on Puckett!'  
'Bring it Shay.' Sam replied and grabbed a pillow of her own.  
She screamed out a battle cry and ran towards Carly. Carly shrieked and tried to flee by running around her ice cream bench with Sam chasing after her. Sam managed to hit Carly with her pillow a few times, but Carly had no luck. Every time she aimed for Sam she would just jump away and hit Carly in the face instead.  
'Stop running! You're never gonna win this!' Sam yelled.  
'No waaayyy…' Carly yelled back, but out of the blue she was attacked by something and smashed to the ground. Luckily for her she landed on her carpet.  
'Ouch!' Carly moaned in pain. 'What the heck just happened?' Carly thought confused. Then she heard Sam laughing beside her. She turned her head to her left and saw Sam rolling over the ground and clutching her stomach.  
Carly quickly realized what had happened. Sam had jumped over the ice cream bench, straight at her and slammed them both to the ground.  
'It's not funny Sam!' Carly growled at her. She was feeling pretty sore from the smack she'd made.  
'Haha, it definitely is. You should have seen your face!'  
'Hmpf.' Carly huffed.  
'Awh, don't be grumpy.' Sam said after she calmed down.  
'I can be grumpy if I want to be.' She said stubbornly and crossed her arms.  
'Alright, if you insist.' Sam said.  
She crawled to were Carly was still lying on the ground and straddled her hips.  
'What are you…' Carly began, but before she could finish her sentence Sam had already attacked her by tickling her stomach. Carly burst out laughing.  
'Hahaha, S-Sam, haha, s-stop.' Carly managed to choke out.  
'Not until you stop acting all grumpy.'  
Carly shook her head furiously.  
'Alright, have it your way then.' Sam said with a smirk.  
She brought one of her hands to Carly's neck and started tickling her there as well. Carly shook her head from left to right and tried to grab Sam's hands in an attempt to stop the attack. Sam was, of course, much stronger and took both of Carly's wrists and pinned them above her head.  
With both hands clamped around Carly's wrists Sam was forced to stop her attack for a moment.  
'Ready to surrender Shay?'  
'Never!' Carly cried out after she regained her breath.  
'Lovely!'  
Sam grabbed Carly's wrists with one hand and held them pinned above her head. She grinned mischievously at Carly before she started tickling her again.  
Carly started laughing uncontrollably again and tried to shake Sam off of her by wiggling her hips so Sam would lose her balance. Sam just laughed at her.  
'Come on Carls, you can do better than that.' She challenged her.  
Carly got really frustrated and she was pretty sure she was gonna burst any second now if Sam didn't stop tickling her. In her last attempt she used whatever bit of strength she had left and flipped them over so she was now straddling Sam. She was actually surprised by her own strength and, judging by the look Sam gave her, so was she.  
'Ha!' Carly exclaimed. She was looking at Sam with a smug expression. She relaxed a bit and leaned back to sit more comfortable.  
'I'm impressed Shay.' Sam said.  
Carly smiled at her.  
'Well thank you Sam. I've…'  
Bam! Before Carly had time to register what was happening Sam flipped them over again.  
'Sam!'  
'Always stay focused.'  
'That's not fair! I was talking! Why do you keep interrupting me when I want to say something?!' Carly whined.  
'Haha, it's just too easy.'  
'Yeah, whatever. You didn't even give me the chance to catch my breath.' Carly mumbled, obviously grumpy again.  
'Yeah I can see that, with the way you're panting right now.'  
'Well, sorry.' Carly huffed.  
'That's alright. It seems you're in luck. I happen to know the secret to get a perfect condition.'  
'Oh, do you now?' Carly asked incredulously.  
'That I do. The secret lies in your breathing technique. If you can't control your breathing you won't be able to build up a proper condition and we wouldn't want that now, would we?'  
'Well then, teach me oh great master Sam.' Carly mocked her.  
Sam just pretended not to hear it and continued talking. 'It is really quite easy. Just a few simple exercises and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Let's start right away. The only thing you have to do is keep breathing in a steady rhythm just like you are right now. Okay, think you can handle that?'  
'I'm a big girl, I know how to breath.' Carly said offended.  
'Yeah, you say that now, just wait 'till I begin this training.' Sam said with a grin.  
This got Carly a bit worried.  
'Uhm what do you mean by that?' Carly asked, panic clearly visible. 'What are you going to…' She trailed off as Sam brought one hand up to Carly's cheek. She stroked the soft skin with her thumb before slowly trailing down her neck and finally resting on her arm. Carly shivered from the touch and looked at Sam. Sam just grinned at her and started leaning forward until they were so close Carly could see the sparkle in Sam's eyes shining brighter than ever. Sam was definitely up to something.  
She could feel Sam's breath touching her lips as she whispered: 'I thought you said you know how to breath?'  
'I…' Carly tried to form a correct sentence in her mind, but all her thoughts were starting to blur as she felt soft lips against her jaw. She let out a soft moan at the sudden touch. She tried her best to keep her breathing under control. She couldn't let Sam know how much her touch was affecting her.  
Sam had slowly moved downwards to her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses.  
This was torturous! How was she supposed to stay calm when Sam was all over her, teasing her in the cruelest way she could possibly imagine. It was getting extremely difficult to restrain herself. She just wanted to kiss the blonde and show her how she felt. What was Sam even thinking?! Weren't they supposed to be just friends? Friends didn't act like this, did they? Not that she was complaining, not in the slightest, but it was a bit suspicious. Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Sam's hand, which previously rested on her arm, enfolding her own hand.  
Sam knew she had entered dangerous territory by kissing Carly's neck, but she didn't really care. She couldn't keep on playing this game forever and she didn't want to. What she _did_ want was for Carly to just kiss her. She had hoped that by intertwining their fingers she could convey that message. Let her know that she wasn't just messing with her head but that she really did care for her, more than words could ever describe.  
However it seemed that Carly was more stubborn than she had anticipated and Sam refused to be the one to give in first. She needed to step up her game. She placed one last kiss on the corner of her mouth, lingering just a bit longer than she intended, before she jumped up and looked down at Carly. 'Yup I think you've got the hang of it. I'm impressed Shay. I didn't think you would learn so quickly. Though you could use some more practice because you definitely faltered at the end.'  
With one last look she turned around and exited the room, leaving Carly all flustered and confused on the floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Last chapter will be posted within a few days. It may take a bit longer than normally. I'd like to apologize beforehand.

Don't forget to leave a review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, here's the last chapter!  
I'm soo very sorry I let you guys wait for a half year!  
I feel very ashamed.  
I definitely learned my lesson. I won't post anything anymore until it is finished.

Anyway, I want to thank you all of you for your patience!  
(not that you had much choice or anything)

Hopefully you'll like this final chapter.

(I went a bit crazy I think)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The moment Sam was out of Carly's sight she leaned against the wall. She let out a deep shaky breath. She couldn't believe that had actually happened. How could she have let herself get so carried away? She just wanted to tease Carly a bit, but her behavior had definitely crossed that line. There was no way she could brush this off as nothing. She heard Carly get up and walk around the room to pick up the pillows. Sam rushed downstairs to make sure she wouldn't be caught lingering in the hall. She couldn't risk Carly knowing she was just as affected by recent events as her.  
She felt a bit lost as she stood there in the middle of the living room. She desperately searched for some kind of distraction. 'Come on Sam, get your head on straight. Pff I'm anything but straight.' That actually made her laugh a bit. Distracted by her unintended joke, she didn't hear Carly coming down the stairs.  
'What are you laughing about?'  
Sam spun around, giving herself a whiplash in the process. 'Who? Me? Nothing.'  
'It certainly didn't seem nothing. What were you laughing about?'  
'Oh that, uhm, nothing important. It's silly.'  
A heavy silence settled over them.  
'Okay, well, uhm, wanna, wanna watch some television or something? Carly asked uncertainly. There was a palpable tension in the air between them. Neither dared to look at each other. After a few more moments of awkward silence Sam scraped her throat: 'Right, I'm just gonna get some more cake. Would you, would you like a slice as well?'  
'No thank you. I'll go search the channels for something good.' Carly replied without looking at her.  
Both scurried off, grateful for the opportunity to escape their uncomfortable situation.  
Sam was stalling for time. She really didn't want to face Carly right now. She had no idea how to act around her anymore. Of course this was all her own fault. 'I really couldn't be normal for once. Well, since you've brought this on yourself, you'd better fix it.' With this in mind and a delicious looking slice of cake she walked back to the living room to join Carly on the couch.  
They watched a complete episode of Drake &amp; Josh without any of them saying a word. Sam had caught Carly stealing glances several times, but she hadn't said anything about it. She was quite certain Carly had caught her as well.  
'This is definitely my favorite episode.' Sam said in an attempt to break the tension. In reality she didn't have a clue what it was about. She had been too busy staring at Carly, at the way her nose scrunched up whenever Megan played another one of her pranks, or the small smile that appeared every time Josh said something funny. In her opinion it was way more interesting than any show.  
'Hmm.' Carly responded curtly.  
'You know, that Megan kid kinda reminds me of you.'  
That certainly got her attention. Carly turned around so quickly Sam was amazed she didn't get whiplashed.  
'She does not!' Carly replied fiercely. 'I am nothing like her! I am, unlike her, nice. I would never prank Spencer like that!'  
'Whoa Carls, I was talking about her appearance. I know you're a goody two-shoes.' Carly gave her a menacing look. 'Which is a good thing of course. I wouldn't want you any other way.' Sam hastily added. 'What I meant was, she looks just like you only younger. Like, you've got the same eyes and nose. You two even have the same smile. Do you know what I mean? Of course she's no match for your beauty. Like, your eyes have this spark I've never seen before and your smile, wow, I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours. But, you know, apart from that she could be your little sister. ' Sam finished lamely. 'Well that escalated quickly. You were supposed to make some small talk, not gush over how beautiful she is. Real smooth.' Sam thought.  
'You think I'm beautiful?' Carly said hopefully with a small smile.  
'Well, yeah, any fool can see how beautiful you are. Just look at Freddork.'Sam shrugged. She could feel her cheeks flush red. She quickly took a bite from her cake.  
'Thank you Sam. That's a very nice thing of you to say.' Carly said with the warmest smile Sam had ever seen.  
Luckily Carly dropped the subject after that and just turned her attention back to the television. Sam was happy to notice that most of the tension between them had cleared after her spontaneous confession.  
While Carly kept watching television, Sam, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes of Carly. She couldn't help it. Carly was practically beaming with joy, more so than usually, and Sam couldn't keep her eyes of her. 'I should really pay her compliments more often if this is the effect it has on her.'  
At some point she just gave up pretending to watch television and instead turned her whole body towards Carly so that she was sitting cross legged on the couch. Carly didn't even seem to notice, she had her head in the clouds.

Sam was about to take another bite of her cake when she heard a low rumbling sound. She looked around her, hoping to find the source, but she didn't see anything. She shrugged it off as nothing and brought the fork to her mouth again. The moment she opened her mouth she was once again interrupted by a soft growling noise. She really had to strain her ears in order to hear it, but she definitely heard it. This was really starting to freak her out a bit and judging by Carly's wiggling she'd heard it as well. She'd almost sprung up, ready to attack whatever was making these noises when she was hit by the realization that, maybe, Carly wasn't moving so nervously because of the mysterious growling, but because she was actually the one making them, or more specifically, Carly's stomach. Carly hadn't had any cake yet. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen her eat anything at all apart from the little bit of popcorn she had made. This took her so by surprise that her hand froze in mid-air, just as she was about to take a bite. A devilish grin appeared on her face.  
She softly nudged Carly with her foot to get her attention. When that didn't work she tried again a bit harder. This earned her a slap on her foot. Sam sighed loudly to let her know how displeased this made her.  
'What is it?' Carly asked, finally giving in to Sam's pathetic attempts to get attention.  
'Try this.' Sam replied as she held her fork in front of Carly's lips, silently asking for permission.  
Carly glanced down at the offered bite and started blushing furiously.  
'N-no thanks, I'll just get some of my own later.'  
'There won't be a later. We both know I'll have eaten it all by then and you're obviously hungry. Come on Carls, just one bite. The taste will blow you away.'  
She just shook her head.  
'I can see in your pretty eyes how much you want it.'  
After a bit of hesitating she finally gave in. Reluctantly she opened her mouth just wide enough for Sam to feed her a small bite. 'A little flattery always works.' Sam thought smugly.  
'Hmm, that's really good!' Carly gave a pleased hum as she savored the sweet chocolate taste.  
'Told you so. Here have another one.' Sam said as she raised her fork to Carly's lips again.  
Without any resistance she accepted the offered bite. Mesmerized, Sam watched as her lips closed around the delicious treat. This continued for a while and as time passed Sam became more and more enticed. After each bite her tongue would dart out to catch any remaining crumbs, driving Sam insane. She'd almost feel a bit jealous of those stupid crumbs. It took every bit of self-control she had to keep herself from pushing Carly back against the couch to shower her with kisses. Instead, she remained frozen in place and she tore her eyes away from her lips. She couldn't ruin it now. Not when she was so close to breaking Carly's walls. Meanwhile, Carly was completely oblivious to Sam's internal struggle, her eyes closed in absolute bliss.  
With a shaking hand she brought the fork to Carly's lips once more. Unfortunately, she was so focused on keeping her eyes averted, she didn't see that the oncoming fork was about to miss its target. Therefore the inevitable, Sam stabbed Carly in her right cheek.  
Carly's eyes flew open. 'Ouch! Sam! What the heck?!'  
Sam dropped the fork in shock and it clattered loudly on the ground.  
'I- I am so, so sorry Carly!' Sam stuttered. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had stabbed Carly with a fork, all because she was unable to control herself around her!  
'What happened?! How did you manage to completely miss my mouth?!' Carly asked with a hint of annoyance.  
'I- I got distracted. I didn't mean to, well, stab you. I swear! Please forgive me.' Sam pleaded hands clasped together to emphasize how sorry she felt .  
This made Carly chuckle a bit. 'Alright, I forgive you. No need to be all dramatic. But from I don't think I'm gonna let you near my face with a fork anytime soon.'  
'Thank you, you're the best friend ever!'  
As soon as the words left her mouth Sam realized her mistake. She had called Carly a friend, giving her the impression that she would never be more than that. As if on cue, Carly's face fell as the impact of her words hit her. Though she did her best to hide it, Sam could clearly see the pain written all over her face. 'Way to go Puckett.'  
Carly let out a deep sigh. 'So, what got you distracted?'  
'Hmm, what?' Sam asked confused.  
'You know, what got you so distracted you poked me in the cheek?'  
'Oh that, uhm just, you know, nothing.' Sam tried to brush it off.  
Carly opened her mouth, ready to say something, but Sam beat her to it. 'You've got a little something there. I think it's cake.'  
'Where?' Carly asked as she started rubbing her hand over her cheek in an attempt to remove the cake crumbs.  
'Let me help you with that.' Sam said as she gently took Carly's hand and pulled it away from her face In on swift motion she leaned forward and she licked the crumbs off her smooth skin. She could feel Carly stiffen and her hand was getting sweaty. Sam didn't pull back immediately, instead she pressed one long light kiss on her cheek before slowly leaning back again.  
She had to stifle her laugh when she saw Carly's face and tried to keep a straight face. Carly's eyes were wide open, mouth askew and she was blushing furiously. Sam could only look as Carly was struggling to regain her composure.  
Inside Carly's head a big storm was ragging. She was in seventh heaven but at the same time it felt like she would die of embarrassment. In other words, she was confused as hell and only one person could fix this mess in her head. She had to know what was going on with , Sam was impetuous, but to, well, lick her face. Even for Sam this seemed a bit out of character. Sam was definitely hiding something. However, she couldn't just outright ask. Sam would most likely say something along the lines of 'Nothing happened. You must be imagining things.' or, worst case scenario, she would run away and Carly wouldn't hear from her for a month. No, she had to take a more subtle approach.  
Unfortunately, subtlety had never been her strongest quality and she just couldn't keep it in anymore.  
'Sam, what are you hiding? I know there's something you're not telling me. I mean, sure, your concept of personal space has always been, well, unusual, but this is getting out of hand. I have no problem with you eating my food or breaking into my room in the middle of the night, which I'd rather you didn't by the way, just stay here if you don't want to go home, but that's not the point. The point is, you don't just go around licking people's faces!'  
'Technically I didn't "just lick" your face. You had some crumbs on your cheek and naturally, I just helped you remove it.' Sam interrupted, but shut up immediately when she saw Carly's menacing glare.  
'It is not socially acceptable! People have boundaries you know! Boundaries you are not supposed to cross 'cause if you do cross those lines you might offend them or hurt them! People have feelings you know! Feelings and emotions! Also, you don't just kiss people, even though it's in the corner of their mouth! It might confuse them or give them false hope or make them go insane so that they'll explode and start rambling and say stupid things that give away their feelings and I'm not saying that's me 'cause it's not. I most certainly do not like you, ew gross, you're my best friend. This is all just hypothetical. Very hypothetical, but I want you to realize certain actions have consequences so you should think before you act and not the other way around!' She took a deep breath and only then did she comprehend what she had done. A million thoughts started running through her head. 'Oh God! Way to go Carly, very subtle, you just destroyed your friendship. You might as well could have kissed her. Same effect and it would be a much better experience.'  
To her horror she also became painfully aware that she had unknowingly leaned forward so that her face was only inches from Sam's. To make matters even worse she was also poking Sam's chest with her finger in an accusingly way.  
Her hand immediately fell down to her side.  
Sam could only stare at her, completely taken back by Carly's sudden outburst.  
Carly quickly fled to the end of the couch, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  
'This is basically a confession and judging by her reaction she knows it too. There is no way she can talk herself out of this. I've got her right where I want her.' Sam got a predatory look on her face and she slowly crawled towards Carly. Carly wished the couch was bigger as she made herself as small as humanly possible. She wasn't sure what Sam was going to do, but the look she was giving her was nerve-wracking. She started biting her lip nervously. Meanwhile, Sam had gotten closer, her arms on both sides of Carly making sure she couldn't go anywhere. She was slightly hovering above her so Carly had to look up a bit. Sam looked in her eyes and saw Carly's panic and confusion. Sam didn't pay any attention to it. She only wanted one thing: To feel Carly's lips on her own.  
It was the only way to control the flame burning inside her.  
She brought her hand to Carly's cheek and traced her thumb over her lower lip.  
'You only bite your lip when you're nervous. Why are you nervous?' She whispered.  
'I… I don't know.' Carly whispered back.  
'Then don't be. I know what you want. Just… give in.'  
'Sam…' Carly whispered. Sam heard the emotion in her voice and in her eyes she saw the desire and longing Carly felt. She wanted this just as bad as her.  
She slowly leaned forward. She could feel Carly's uneven breathing on her lips. She was so close. There were only a few inches separating them. Carly's eyes flashed down to Sam's mouth and she looked Sam in the eye as if searching for an answer. Silently asking for permission. Sam just looked at her and the corners of her lips curled up a little, barely noticeable, just enough to reassure Carly. Carly smiled in relief and, with a little hesitation, she finally closed the distance between them.  
Carly's lips were softer than she could ever imagine and she was quickly losing herself in the wonderful sensation. Carly's hands tangled in her hair to pull her even closer. She was in absolute bliss. Somewhere, in the back of her mind she was screaming and cheering in victory, but she didn't pay attention to it. She never wanted this feeling to end.  
Miraculously, she somehow remembered a very important detail. She slipped her arm from Carly's waist and started blindly searching for something on the small table next to the couch. After she broke a statuette and spilt Carly's drink all over the floor she finally found what she was looking for. She slowly leaned back so she could sit back on the couch, breaking their kiss briefly. Carly just moved along with her. Sam gently maneuvered her so that Carly was sitting on her lap, legs on one side. Carly didn't waste any time and she kissed Sam with so much passion Sam had to suppress a moan. Before Sam lost control completely, she raised her arm high to the side. Carly could feel Sam smile though their kiss and just as she was about to pull back to ask why she was smiling she was blinded by a bright light. Snap.  
'Game over.'

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Don't forget to comment!  
(Or do, since I forgot you guys for six months)

Since this is the end, I'll just go and disappear again.  
Bye!


End file.
